The game
by Willgm
Summary: Five William Johnson's, five different members of the angel wings. when this group of ten is brought together under the wings of a mysterious "game master" what could possibly occur?


"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, I'm us after all."

I couldn't help but look completely dumbfounded at that. While I'll admit, after getting dragged to the Elsior from Earth, dealing with things not making sense in any stretch of the imagination should have been par for the course.

Yeah, well tell that to the bloody _alternate_ me standing right in-front of me! Seriously, same height, same hair, same face, same everything!

How the bloody hell does something like this even happen anyway!?

"Hey, could you stop with the swearing in your head please? It's giving me a headache."

"You can hear my thoughts!?"

"Of course, I'm us after all."

"That's not an answer!"

The other me merely shrugged and turned his back to me, opting to stop the conversation and walk towards his version of Mint who held an amused smile on her face while watching us 'talk'.

It seems that, in his version of events, Mint had been the one who picked him up and subsequently forged a 'primary link' with.

Did that by chance give him Mint's telepathy like my 'link' with Vanilla gave me access to her nanomachines?

"Likely."

"I said stop that!" I entertained the thought of punching the guy before feeling a comforting hand on my shoulder. Already though that it was Vanilla, I gave a small sigh and looked away from the mind reader-duo.

"About time you two stopped arguing," _another me_ spoke me. "Fighting between ourselves won't lead to anything worthwhile, so let's just focus on figuring out a way back to our home dimensions." Beside this third me, Forte gave a affirming nod.

"What he said," next to Ranpha, a fourth me spoke out his agreement.

"Yeah, that'll probably be for the best." Finally, a fifth me who stood next to Milfie agreed with the previous two.

Five different versions of me.

Five different lovers from the different members of the moon angel wings.

...In truth, I was sort of surprised there wasn't a me with Chitose here as well, but maybe that was mainly due to the fact we hadn't gotten that far in the story... wait, what?

...Never mind, the important thing to focus on here was the fact that it was just the ten of us in what seemed to be an empty white space; and I say white because that was literary the only see able colour in the area. No darker and lighter colours, just blank white.

Almost like an empty canvas, ready to be painted.

...Why do I suddenly have a very bad feeling about this?

It was as I thought this that a voice spoke up amidst the blank space. "Welcome, Johnson's, members of the moon angel wing (minus 1). I am your game master and I shall be the one who decides whether you return to your worlds or not."

For a moment no-one said anything to one another. The five versions of me, including myself, looked over to our respective partners and, in complete unison, uttered the same phrase.

"Like hell will we participate in your games!"

...That's to be expected right? Minor differences aside, we were all the same person.

In response, the "game master" simply released a small chuckle. "You seem to misunderstand, little humans. SINCE WHEN WERE YOU GIVEN A CHOICE!?"

With the shout of damnation came a mighty wind that shook the very world to its core, sending us all to the ground as it rumbled with powerful shockwaves. We all grabbed our respective girls to shield them from the fall and landed with the girls atop us each.

...What power! Just with its voice!

"Do you understand, humans? You cannot disobey me, you cannot resist my wishes and my demands. If you are to survive, to return to whence you came, you will accomplish the three trials I am to give you. Do this, and you will be free.

BEGIN!"

Before we could comprehend what happened, the white space vanished, replaced by a lush greenery that could only be apart of a forest.

What happened next defied all laws of common sense. Almost being written in the place of what was already there, words appeared in the air.

After ten seconds it showed itself to be a letter.

It read:

 **Trial 1: fantasy RPG**

 **Mission: Slay the villain of this world.**

 **Time limit: Unlimited**

 **Assistance from game master: N/A**

 **Divine system granted: Magic cores**

 **Equipment: Magical tomes (x10)**

 **START!**

...WHAT THE FUCK!?

* * *

 **Hello everyone and welcome to a new year of... WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS THE END FO JANUARY ALREADY!?**

 **...ahem, sorry about that.**

 **But yeah, we're a month into the year already and I've done... jack. Well, to make up for that we have this little thing to tickle your imagination.**

 **Yeah, that's right; this is all there'll be of this little project.**

 **Its not that I can't be bothered to do a complete thing about it, its just that this kind of thing is something I'd rather people think up for themselves, like a choose your own adventure book.**

 **I've given you all the pieces, the ten participants, the game master and the setting for the first task. The next two can be things you come up with on your own; and if you do, feel free to share!**

 **I'd like to hear of what you guys and girls come up with for this odd group.**

 **Well, until I actually update the story, see you next time!**


End file.
